We are purifying populations of putative cancer stem cells from hepatocellular carcinoma, cholangiocarcinoma, pancreatic adenocarcinoma, melanoma and gastric cancer using a novel functional approach. We preliminarrily were able to generate a polyclonal antibody spesific for cancer stem cells. Now we are in the proccess of generating a monoclonal antibody. Subsequently, we will purify the specific protein and will test the antibody against a variety of various cancers. We hope to study the predictive value of this antibody as an early predictor.